


serendipity

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble Collection, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Pen Pals, in chapter 5, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: The journey anywhere almost always starts with one small step.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Baek Juho | Zuho/Yoo Taeyang, Kim Inseong/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon, Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon, Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon, Lee Jaeyoon/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. Inseong/Dawon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I didn't want to leave these doing nothing on twitter so I decided to compile most of them here. Why did I specify most? Well, some of these might end up being part of other universes of mine so those ones won't be here. Also, if you write for SF9 and one of these ideas sparks inspiration you can just go ahead and use it! Although please lmk if you use something! <3

"What the fuck!" Dawon scratched his head where it had been  _ whacked by this crazy guy _ . He looked up at the guy from where he crouched, picking up his fallen cherries from the marketplace floor.

"You're not my brother," the guy said, terrified by the mistake he'd made. Dawon, if he wasn't so annoyed, would admit that the guy was pretty cute; wire-rimmed glasses sat lop-sided on his nose, his lips parted in surprise, dark-orange dyed hair looking fluffy. Goddamn. Dawon felt his annoyance softening even more as the guy began to bumble out an apology. "I-I'm so sorry- I-"

"Inseong! There you are!" A tall guy who must be the guy's brother ran up, his smile dropping as he took in the scene before him. "What happened?"

Inseong didn't explain, frozen in embarrassment, and so Dawon decided to instead, standing up and abandoning his cherries.

"Your brother bonked me on the head with--What is that? Is that a  _ lamp? _ \--with this boxed  _ lamp _ , because he mistook me for  _ you,"  _ said Dawon. It wasn't a stretch. They were both wearing white t-shirts with blue jeans and their hair was about the same length and coloured black.

Tall Guy  _ burst _ into laughter, as if this was the funniest shit that had ever happened to him, and his hand came up to clutch Inseong's shoulder like he'd fall over without support. Inseong did  _ not _ look amused however, shrugging off his brother's hand, frown deepening.

"I accept your apology. I think I'd also want to bonk him on the head any chance I got," said Dawon, which awarded him a surprised laugh from Inseong. A warm feeling of satisfaction came over him.  _ Oh dear, Dawon, this is getting dangerous. _

"He's infinitely more annoying at home," said Inseong, shaking his head.

"Hey!" His brother's laughter stopped short at the mention of him being annoying, and the two began to bicker.

"Seokwoo, even mom says you're annoying! You do it on purpose! Why even bother being offended?" Inseong had a point there, thought Dawon.


	2. Rowoon/Juho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw yeah, love me some juwoon

Seokwoo gripped the letter between his fingers, worried the harsh, winter sea breeze might steal it away. The beach stretched out before him, desolate and silence except for the wind blowing in Seokwoo's ears. Regardless of the coldness that nipped at Seokwoo's fingers and nose, there was the most beautiful red and purple sunset that promised a day of good weather tomorrow. It gave Seokwoo hope.

Hope for Juho showing up.

They'd exchanged these letters for years by chance. When Seokwoo had moved as a child, he sneakily wrote letters to the new owners of his old house, hoping that they'd look after the childhood home he'd grown to cherish so much. That was how he'd met Juho. Juho and his family had moved into the house and thankfully, they'd only been delighted by Seokwoo's letters and Juho had been sending him replies ever since.

Juho still lived there, in his childhood home, and finally, they'd both had the courage to meet up at the beach nearby. Seokwoo had so many memories here, and as the wind washed over him, so did wave after wave of nostalgia. Even if Juho didn't show up, Seokwoo would at least have this.

Seokwoo pulled his coat around his body, huffing out a cloud of smoke. He'd always been fascinated with that as a kid and now he became distracted by repeating it, blowing clouds into the air, as that child-like feeling curled around him like a familiar blanket.

"Seokwoo?"

His feet were rooted in the sand. Is that Juho? Even after all the time spent driving here, he wasn't sure if he was ready to see him. What if he wasn't like he'd imagined? What if he was mean? What if he'd been catfished all along and it was someone he'd been to school with--okay, okay, he was being ridiculous now. He braced himself, blowing one more cloud into the air, and turned.

"Juho..."

Oh, no, this was much better than anything he'd ever imagined.


	3. Juho/Taeyang

_ Blink. Blink. _

"Are you guys still in denial?" asked Seokwoo, sharing a look with Sanghyuk as the couple sitting across from them continued to take selfies together, each murmuring how cute they both look.

"What do you mean denial?" Tae asked, but Juho held the same question in his eyes. They stared dumbly over the table at Sanghyuk and Seokwoo.

Sanghyuk laughed, but when no one joined his laughter, it died. "Denial about dating. You two have been throwing goo-goo eyes at each other for the past few months." Nothing. "Seriously? Are you two  _ that _ clueless?" Sanghyuk made a noise of frustration as Juho and Taeyang shared a look of scepticism.

Seokwoo chimed in, "Juho, you wrote a song for Taeyang a few months ago.  _ A love song. _ "

"But, I write songs for everyone in the group." Juho scratched his head.

"Okay, but how about that time I found you guys curled up together asleep?" Sanghyuk asked.

"We were just really tired," Taeyang explained, matter-of-factly, taking a sip of his iced coffee.

Sanghyuk and Seokwoo were unconvinced, but no matter how many things they brought up, Juho or Taeyang had a rebuttal and just wouldn't crack. They weren't even the first to bring this up to Juho and Taeyang because the other two were so lovey-dovey around each other that it was obvious to the rest of the group that something was going on.

But today, Sanghyuk and Seokwoo gave up and turned the conversation to another topic. Hopefully, the other two would slip up one day or, hell, just tell the others about their relationship.

(Later, Taeyang and Juho sit on the couch in Juho's studio, Taeyang with his head on Juho's shoulder.

"They're really persistent, huh?" Taeyang asks, petting a sleepy Huru in Juho's lap.

Juho laughs, low near Taeyang's ear. "Good job keeping a straight face. We'll tell them soon, though, right?"

"Yeah, we will," says Taeyang. "In our own time."

Juho kisses the top of Tae's head as the other drifts off into sleep. At first, they'd been apprehensive to tell the others about their relationship, and even though the others had guessed eventually, Juho and Taeyang just wanted to take their time telling them.

They'd tell the others soon—in their own time.)


	4. Jaeyoon/Taeyang

Finally,  _ finally _ , Taeyang had gotten that cute guy's number. He'd been dying to ask for it since Jaeyoon appeared in the class but either never had the guts to ask for it, or something, or someone, got in the way each time. But today, today had been a success as they had to learn a dance with a partner and Taeyang just so happened to get paired up with the other man.

And, after class, before Jaeyoon could leave and Taeyang missed his chance again, Taeyang blurted out the question: “Can I have your number?”

It hadn't been the smoothest of encounters and Jaeyoon had looked surprised to be receiving the question in the first place, but after the surprise faded, Jaeyoon had enthusiastically agreed to exchange numbers.

  
  


_ hey, taeyang _

_ i forgot to ask earlier in class _

_ but would you like to go on a date sometime? :) _

**Jaeyoon** 12:38 AM

  
  


Taeyang, who lay in bed with thoughts of his earlier interaction haunting him, jumped up at the text. Jaeyoon wanted to go on a date with him? They had only idly been texting each other throughout the evening after class, but Taeyang had felt shy and panicked with every text that Jaeyoon sent. Jumping every time his phone chimed. Hands shaking slightly as he opened KakaoTalk.

He was nervous, but it was an excited kind of nervous that he hadn't felt since he was a teen. And now, here Jaeyoon was asking for a date and Taeyang just wanted to scream!

  
  


_ hi jaeyoon _

_ i'd love that! :) _

**Taeyang** 12:41 AM

  
  


_ cool! we can talk about it in the morning :) _

_ goodnight <3 _

**Jaeyoon** 12:43 AM

  
  


A heart? Jaeyoon typed a heart? Taeyang was beginning to malfunction.

  
  


_ goodnight! _

  
  


Should he send one too? Would that seem too much? No, it's normal to reciprocate these things, right?

Before he could overthink it some more, Taeyang sent his message.

  
  


_ goodnight! <3 _

**Taeyang** 12:46AM

  
  


With a happy sigh, Taeyang went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also for anyone who read my Septober drabbles, I'm hoping to finish the series this weekend! Sorry for the wait ;; 


	5. Jaeyoon/Rowoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't actually posted this to twitter yet but!! here she be!! Thank you to Jae for requesting this one! <3

Seokwoo hip checks the door open, letting the rock music from the cafe speaker wash over him. Even after a long 10 hours of space travel, Jaeyoon's music selections never failed to make him wanna dance. Who knew that a little coffee shop on Mars was where he'd fall in love?

"Born to be wild~" Seokwoo sings joyfully, crooning along with the music. He swings his hips as he swings his duffel bag over his shoulder.

The patrons of the cafe take no notice, except Sanghyuk who scoffs from where he takes up residence at the front counter. "Do you ever get tired of making a scene, Seokwoo?"

"Of course not, Sanghyuk. Not when it annoys you so much~" He grins at Sanghyuk who goes back to his phone, shaking his head at Seokwoo in exasperation. Seokwoo loves to antagonise him, but Sanghyuk isn't who he wants to annoy right now.

Seokwoo rings the bell at the cash register, leaning against the counter like some sort of contortionist. He can barely contain himself as he waits for Jaeyoon, but the last time he tried to sneak back into the kitchen, he got a face full of flour.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Jaeyoon speaks before he steps through the door from the kitchen. "Sanghyuk, I think we have a yowling-cat problem," he teases, eyes full of mirth as he addresses Sanghyuk instead of Seokwoo who pouts.

"Do you want me to get rid of it for you, Jaeyoon?" Sanghyuk jokes, nodding his head towards Seokwoo.

"I'd like to see you try, Sanghyuk," Seokwoo quips, a smirk growing on his lips. Last time Sanghyuk sparred with him, there was a very clear winner. Sanghyuk was still butthurt over it.

Sanghyuk pushes up his sleeves, poised to stand-up. Jaeyoon smacks the counter with a tea towel. "You," He points at Sanghyuk. "Sit down. You won't be starting any fights in my cafe. And you," He points at Seokwoo. "Cool the bravado down. You know I'd have you wrestled down within seconds."

He's right, but Seokwoo grumbles none-the-less, "Only because I'd let you..." He stares down at his shoes, there's a smudge of red dust on one of them from when he got off the shuttle. It's impossible to keep the red dust from getting on everything you own, it's a nuisance.

Arms wrap around him from behind and he tenses before realising these are Jaeyoon's hands, adorned with the wedding ring that Seokwoo bought on Earth.

"I missed you," Jaeyoon breathes into his coat.

Seokwoo threads his fingers with Jaeyoon's, then turns around and gives him a peck on his lips.

"I missed you too, love."


	6. Dawon/Rowoon

_ Meet me here _ , read the note, followed by an address that brought Sanghyuk to this blue warehouse on the edge of the city. He'd been freaked out last time when Seokwoo had left his house, panicked and distraught, without any word of what had been the cause.

Sanghyuk was aware that there was a possibility he could be murdered if he walked through the door of this warehouse, but he trusted Seokwoo enough to know it wouldn't happen. He knew how easily it could be to walk away now, but Sanghyuk was prepared to show up today, not run away.

He twisted the doorknob and it gave way to him immediately, not rusted or disused. His steps echoed along the walls and the large swimming pool that was housed here. Prettily, the lights of the warehouse reflected blue, blue water along the white walls, creating a light show.

"You came," Seokwoo shouted from across the pool where he stood in swim shorts. Sanghyuk's breath caught in his chest at the sight of his boyfriend, he always looked beautiful, but in particular, with the blue wavy light shining over him, he looked stunning.

Sanghyuk began to take a step towards him, but Seokwoo's outstretched palm stopped him.

"I want to show you something, just, stay there for a second."

Sanghyuk nodded, and Seokwoo sunk into the pool. Then, the strangest thing happened, his legs began to morph into something inhuman, into a tail, with a flash of bright light.

Seokwoo swam over to Sanghyuk, breaking through the surface and giving him a nervous grin.

"I'm a merman... In case you wanted confirmation."

Sanghyuk let out a breath of relief. "Thank god you're not a murderer," he admitted, making Seokwoo laugh at his boyfriend's wild mind.


End file.
